La Nueva Generación de las Hadas
by YmeraChorozon
Summary: Han pasado algunos años desde la misión de los 100 años, y ahora un nuevo futuro se revela ante las hadas con nuevos miembros y aventuras. Oc, Natza, Ooc.
1. Chapter 1

En el continente de Ishgar, en especial en el país de Fiore, en una pequeña ciudad conocida como Magnolia. Se encontraba un gremio singular, un grupos de magos alborotadores pero nobles, que han salvado al mundo de infinitas amenazas en los últimos años.

Derrotar a varios gremios oscuros.

Prevenir una invasión de dragones del pasado.

Luchar una guerra contra un continente enemigo 10 veces mejor equipado y ganar.

Derrotar al mago oscuro mas poderoso de la historia, Zeref Dragneel.

Y librar al mundo de Acnologia, el Dragón del Apocalipsis, de la faz de la tierra.

Todo y eso lo lograron los magos de Fairy Tail, pero el que mas se destacaba entre ellos era aquel conocido por el titulo de Salamander.

También conocido como Natsu Dragneel, hermano menor del mago oscuro y su Etherias mas fuerte, E.N.D. Un niño que había muerto por un ataque de un dragón a su pueblo y fue revivido por Zeref como su demonio mas fuerte. El fue llevado al futuro junto a otros para luchar contra Acnologia y librar al mundo de su oscuridad. El se unió al gremio conocido como Fairy Tail cuando no tuvo a donde ir y consiguió una familia.

Y ahora, estaba formando su propia familia.

Luego de la misión de los 100 años, algunos magos sentaron cabezas.

Gajeel y Levy. Lucy y Loke. Laxus y Mirajane. Gray y Juvia. Pero la mas sorprendente de todas.

Natsu "Salamander, Alborotador de las Hadas" Dragneel y Erza "Titania, Reina de las Hadas" Scarlet dieron inicio su relación ... O la menos la hicieron publica.

Mas de uno se quedaron en shock al saber que llevaban al menos 2 años de relación, especialmente porque pensaban que Erza estaba enamorada de Jellal, o que Natsu tenia sentimientos por Lissana.

Lo cual estaba en lo correcto ... A medias.

Luego de que Erza se reuniera con Jellal luego de estar congelados en el tiempo por el Fairy Sphere, la pelirroja reconoció que los sentimientos que tenia por el peli azul era solamente admiración, ademas, de que el mago de cuerpo celestial era un hombre hundido en sus pecados dándole una actitud algo sombría, opuesto a la calidez que buscaba Erza.

Lo bueno es que la calidez que buscaba Titania, la encontró en la forma de un Dragón de Fuego. Y finalmente, luego de dos años de relación en secreto, en el 793X, Natsu y Erza se casaron. Para que luego, 20 años después formarán una gran familia.

Así, la nueva generación de las hadas dio inicio.

...

En Hargeon, se podía ver una mujer de unos veinte años.

Cabello azul como cielo atado en una coleta alta y ojos dorados como la luz del sol. Tenia un cuerpo de infarto, pechos grandes, cintura fina y caderas amplias. Usaba una camisa negra sin mangas de tiras blancas y encima tenia una gabardina del consejo, pantalones vaqueros blancos y botas militares.

Ella era Rynna Kinglas, una concejal del consejo, y una prodigio en la magia, la cual tenia un puesto asegurado entre los magos santos cuando uno de ellos se retirada.

Pero eso no es lo importante, sino que estaba en una misión en Hargeon que necesitaba su presencia. Aparentemente han estado apareciendo extraños agujeros en la ciudad. Tanto en el puerto, como en la zonas mas urbanas como también a los alrededores de la ciudad, como debajo del agua y entre otros lugares.

Rynna ya había ido a las profundidades del agua y avisto algunos de esos agujeros y ahora se dirigía a las afueras, a un bosque cercano no podía sentir una presencia en uno de esos túneles.}

Aunque no espero ver una criatura como tenia al frente en este momento.

\- Genial ... Una Hydra ... - Murmuro la peli azul con molestia.

Una hydra era un monstruo peligroso de múltiples cabezas, primas del Wyvern, pero el tamaño de la que tenia delante era mas que increíble, cada una de sus cabezas, la cuales eran tres en ese momento, eran del tamaño del piso de una casa.

Por lo que parecía, la Hydra quería hundir Hargeon y hacerse un festín con toda la ciudad.

\- No puedo permitirlo ...** ¡Arca del Espacio! - **Exclamo Rynna mientras una aura azul la rodeaba.** \- ¡Presión! -**

Al instante una inmensa fuerza cayo sobre el monstruo.

\- ¡Gyaaaaaa! - Rugió la bestia escamosa, luego de una de sus cabezas disparo un liquido verdoso hacia Rynna.

Sin embargo, gracias a sus grande reflejos la peli azul logro saltar fuera de su alcance y atacar nuevamente.

**\- Levitar. -** Alzando sus manos inmensas rocas y arboles arrancados desde sus raíces se levantaron del suelo mientras una aura azul los rodeaba. - ¡Ve! - Y con un ademan de su mano, todas las rocas y arboles fueron lanzadas contra la hydra.

Pero otra de las cabeza de la Hydra se alzo, y de ella un chorro de llamas quemo los arboles hasta la cenizas mientras que la ultima cabeza disparo un viento helado congelando las rocas las cuales se cuartearon y se hicieron añicos.

\- Grr, esto me esta molestando. - Gruño Rynna irritada, la hydra le estaba costando pero aún así se mostró renuente de usar sus demás magias, tenia un orgullo que mantener.** \- ¡Corte Transversal! -**

Con un movimiento de su mano, una linea azul salio disparada hacia la hydra, esperando cortar el torso de la criatura escamosa y dejarla desangrar, después de todo, las hydras solo podían regenerar sus cabezas, pero un corte en su torso superaba sus capacidades regenerativas.

No obstante, la Hydra vio a través de su plan y contorsiono su cuerpo de tal manera que evito el corte en su torso y en cambio corto dos de sus cabezas.

Rynna suspiro. - Genial ... - Dijo con frustración. En pocos segundos, dos pares de cabezas mas salieron de cada uno de los cuellos cercenados. Siendo ahora 5 en total. - Creo que es hora de que me ponga seria. - Dijo mientras una aura morada la empezaba a rodear.

Pero su concentración se fue cuando una gigantesca llama cayo sobre la hydra haciéndola aullar de dolor.

\- ¿Que rayos? - Fue lo que logro decir Rynna antes de que una figura apareciera frente a ella.

Era un joven, de unos 16 años, altura promedio constitución atlética. Cabello rojo escarlata, su ojo izquierdo era de color verde jade brillante mientras el derecho era cubierto por un parche negro, también tenia un piel ligeramente bronceada.

Usaba una camiseta azul y encima una chaqueta negra de mangas largas negras y rojas, pantalones y botas militares negras. Y para complementar su atuendo, tenia una bufanda roja en su cuello.

\- Una hydra, ¿Eh? - Dijo el joven con seriedad, antes de que su semblante cambiara a una sonrisa emocionada. - ¡Bien, ya estoy encendido! -

Y ante la mirada sorprendida de Rynna, guanteletes de armadura de plata y oro aparecieron en sus manos y brazos, mientras una espada europea con filo negro y rojizo con guardia y mango de platino hacia su lugar en la mano del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Ha!** ¡Colmillos del Dragon Knight! -** Con un movimiento de su espada, varias ondas llameantes atacaron a la Hydra que aun sufría del ataque anterior del pelirrojo.

Rynna abrió los ojos ante la magia del pelirrojo, no cualquiera tenia este tipo de magia.

Una de las cabezas de la hydra disparo un viento helado mientras que otra un rayo violeta dispersando el ataque del espadachín.

Luego, otra de las cabezas lanzo ácido hacia el pelirrojo, el cual solo sonrió con desafío y algo arrogante.

**\- Vanguardia del Dragon Knight. -** Y un domo de llamas cubre al mago protegiéndolo del ácido quemándolo hasta hacerlo nada.

El joven luego corrió hacia la hydra la cual le lanzo una llamarada haciendo sonreír al pelirrojo.

\- Cavaste tu tumba, lagartija. - Murmuró Rynna secamente.

La llamarada cubrió al joven, y la hydra pensando que solo era un mago de fuego normal, sus llamas lo matarían.

Estaba tan equivocada.

Sonidos de masticar resonaron en la zona. Cuando la hydra miro donde estaban sus llamas, el pelirrojo se las estaba comiendo.

Cuando se las termino de comer, dejo salir un pequeño eructo llameante. - Uf, gracias por la comida, pero es hora de terminar con esto. -

Y a una velocidad vertiginosa, el caballero dragón estaba a un lado de la hydra.

**\- ¡Corte Llameante del Dragon Knight! - **Y la espada del mago corto a la hydra como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla.

La hydra murió al instante.

El joven suspiro mientras sus guanteletes desaparecían en un resplandor, pero aun conservo su espada.

De repente, el joven se sobresalta y voltea a ver a la peli azul que lo miraba con unos ojos que lo hicieron estremecer.

\- Bueno, bueno, ¿Que tenemos aquí? - Dijo Rynna con sus manos en sus caderas.

\- Oh, eh ... Hola. - Dijo el pelirrojo algo nervioso. - Soy Shiki Dragneel, y soy- Pero es interrumpido por la peli azul.

\- Se quien eres, Shiki. - Dijo sonriendo la mujer. - El Nemean Salamander de Fairy Tail, le haces honor a tu padre y madre, ciertamente. -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tu crees? - Dijo Shiki avergonzado, pasando una mano por su nuca mientras la otra se apoyaba en su espada. - ¿Y tu eres? Si se me permite saberlo, claro esta. -

\- Soy Rynna Kinglas, una concejal. - Dijo sonriendo dulcemente. - Y estas arrestado. -

Al instante, la peli azul estaba frente al pelirrojo poniéndole unas esposas anti-magia dejando al mago de Fairy Tail perplejo.

\- ¡Espera, ¿Que?! - Exclamo Shiki consternado, no podían arrestarlo... Su su madre se enteraba ... Se estremeció, ni siquiera quería imaginarlo.

\- Estas arrestado por interponerse en una misión del consejo y daños al bosque. - Responde la concejal. Shiki volteó y noto unos árboles incendiándose.

\- Pero ... Pero ... Pero solo quise ayudar. - Decía Shiki alarmado por los cargos.

\- Y dañaste el bosque, además de interponerte en mi trabajo. - Dijo Rynna autoritaria.

El pelirrojo suspiro. - No hay nada que pueda hacer, ¿Verdad? -

\- ¡Nop~! - Canturreo la peli azul sonriendo dulcemente.

\- Okay ... - Dijo Shiki deprimido.

Y así, la concejal se llevo cautivó al hijo de la familia Dragneel.

Sin saber que este seria un acto que los marcaría a ambos para toda la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Consejo Mágico Era.

Era, la ciudad dónde habita el consejo mágico. Luego de la Guerra contra Alvarez, nuevos magos santos y concejales fueron escogidos desde entonces.

El actual Presidente del Consejo era Draculos Hyberion, el cual estaba un poco enojado en este momento.

\- ¿Como pudiste arrestar al hijo de Dragneel-dono? - Dijo el mago vampirico, estaba preocupado.

Si la Diosa de Ishgar, Erza Dragneel se enteraba que su hijo fue arrestado ... Tal vez el consejo debería prepararse para un ataque peor que el de Tártaros hace mas de 20 años.

Rynna se encoge de hombros sin preocuparse.

\- Erza-sama, entenderá el porque lo hice. - Dijo la peliazul sin preocuparse por ello.

\- Aún así... - Dijo Wolfheim frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Jajaja! - Río un mago santo llamando la atención. - ¡Hilarante, al igual que sus padres, el mocoso de Salamander es arrestado! - Dijo cierto Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

Gajeel Redfox había vuelto a trabajar en el consejo, solo como un mago santo y concejal. No había cambiado mucho excepto por algunos mechones grises en sus largos cabellos.

\- Gajeel-dono, esto es serio. - Dijo Jura Neekis, su barba ahora era blanca.

\- Si, si. - Responde sin interés el mago de hierro.

Draculos suspiro. - Aún así, la destrucción provocada fue menor en comparación con otros magos de Fairy Tail. -

\- Obstruyó mi trabajo. - Gruño Rynna, ella le gustaba trabajar sola, y le molestaba que alguien hiciese su trabajo.

\- Pero ... - La voz de Draculos fue interrumpida con el abrir de la puerta.

Era una mujer con armadura, su cabello rojo escarlata se mantuvo inmaculado luego de tantos años. Lo mas destacable era su poder, como una de las magas mas fuertes de Ishgar, se mantenía como uno de los seres mas fuertes del mundo.

Erza "Titania" Dragneel, antes Scarlet, actual Reina de las Hadas y Dragones.

Diosa de Ishgar y la Primera Maga Santa.

\- Escuche lo que paso con mi hijo mayor. - Su voz seria hizo estremecer a todos, incluso a Gajeel.

\- Mierda. - Dijo el Dragón de Hierro sudando.

...

...

...

\- Uhhhhh, mamá se va a enojar. - Murmuró Shiki en su celda preocupado por lo estricta que es su madre.

Por lo menos su padre no lo regañaba, pero su madre ... El pelirrojo del parche se estremeció.

\- Hola, Nemean. - Dijo una voz familiar.

Shiki levanto su cabeza para encontrarse a la concejal que lo arresto.

\- Mmm ... Hola. - Responde Shiki sonriendo amablemente. - Y ... ¿Cuanto me quedo? ¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¡Oh, ¿Un año?! - Exclamó.

Rynna miro al joven que arresto, era muy extraño, aunque lo arresto no parecía enojado, de hecho, casi podía ver flores saliendo de el.

\- Eres raro. - Dijo Rynna directamente.

\- Oh. - El pelirrojo la miro. - ¡Lo siento! - Inclino su cabeza en señal de disculpa.

\- ... - La peli azul lo miro inexpresivamente. - Eres lindo~. -

\- Eh ... ¡¿Eh?! - El Dragneel empezó a balbucear, el era ajeno a los cumplidos de las chicas.

Era un luchador, no entendía esos sentimientos todavía.

\- Por cierto. - Empezó Rynna interrumpiendo la diatriba. - Llego tu madre. -

En ese momento, Shiki sintió el verdadero terror. El pelirrojo quedo blanco como un fantasma mientras temblaba como una hoja al viento.

\- Ya discutimos ... - El mago de fuego trago saliva. - Estas bajo arresto domiciliario. -

\- Oh ... ¡Vivo otro dia! - Sonrió Shiki alzando los brazos.

\- "Mierda, porque es tan tierno e inocente." - Dijo Rynna sintiendo un derrame nasal pronto.

\- Menos mal que ahora vivo solo. - Suspiró el pelirrojo. - Pero ... ¿Como haré misiones? - Dijo algo preocupado.

\- Ahí entro yo. - Dijo una voz seria haciendo estremecer a ambos magos.

Cuando Shiki volteó miro la mirada seria de su madre, por un momento sus ojos brillaron de un rojo sangre.

\- Hola ... Mami. - Dijo el Dragneel sumiso.

\- Hola, mi salamandra. - Dijo Erza sonriendo suavemente, haciendo sonreír a Shiki, pero luego la pelirroja frunció el ceño en conjunto haciendo que la sonrisa del pelirrojo cayera.

\- E-Entonces ... ¿Que ibas a explicar, mami? -

\- Estas en arresto domiciliario, y solo saldrás con alguien del consejo para comprar cosas o hacer misiones. - Explicó Erza a su hijo.

\- Oh, ¿Quien? - Pregunto Shiki algo curioso.

Rynna levantó su mano. - Esa soy yo. -

\- Oh. - El pelirrojo se quedó en blanco un segundo. - ¡Un nuevo miembro en Fairy Tail! ¡Genial! -

\- ¡No me uniré a Fairy Tail! - Grito la peli azul.

\- ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Ademas, sera divertido! - Exclamó Shiki mirando a Rynna intensamente.

\- ¡Que no! -

\- ¡Que si! -

\- ¡Que no! -

La ceja de Erza empezó a temblar.

\- ¡Que si! - Y antes de que Rynna pudiera replicar, Erza explotó.

\- ¡Ya cállense idiotas! - Erza los tomo a ambos por sus cabezas y las unió... De manera muy dolorasa.

Al final, tanto Shiki y Rynna fueron llevados a Magnolia por Erza inconsciente junto a Gajeel.

...

...

...

Luego de unas horas de mareo para Gajeel y Shiki, ya el cuarteto llego a la ciudad donde vivía el gremio de los pelirrojos y el pelinegro. Rynna noto que era una ciudad muy pacífica, lo cual le agrado.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a un gran edificio con el distintivo nombre de Fairy Tail y la insignia en el letrero del frente del gremio.

\- ¡Entremos! - Exclamo Shiki entrando con una patada al igual que su padre, haciendo enojar y al mismo tiempo sonreír a Erza. - ¡He vuelto! -

\- ¡Hola, Shiki! - Saludaron el gremio al pelirrojo, pero se pusieron rígidos cuando vieron a Erza con el.

\- ¡Shiki! - Exclamo una voz femenina.

Era una mujer de la misma edad que Shiki, cabello azul oscuro y ojos azules como el cielo junto a una piel pálida como la nieve que resaltaban sus cabellos y ojos. Usaba un vestido azul con detalles blancos, y un sombrero azul sobre sus hermosos cabellos.

\- ¡Ul! - Exclamo Shiki sonriendo desafiante.

La joven era Ultear Fullbuster, hija mayor de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Fullbuster.

\- ¡Venga! - Gritaron ambos magos lanzadose contra el otro.

El puño de Shiki tenia fuego, mientras el de Ultear era hielo.

\- ¡Basta! - Un rayo les calló encima noqueandolos.

\- Laxus. - Dijo Erza mirando al hombre que ahora era el Maestro de Gremio.

El rubio tenia algunas canas, y estaba en el segundo piso supervisando el gremio, aunque levanto una ceja al ver a Rynna.

\- ¿Quien es? - Pregunto curioso notando que era del consejo.

\- Es Rynna Kinglas, una concejal, se encargará de Shiki en su arrestó domiciliario. - Informó la pelirroja. - Se unirá en el gremio temporalmente. -

\- Bien, ¡Amor, encárgate! - Le dijo Laxus a una joven de cabello rubio platinado.

Además, tenia ojos azules y piel bronceada. Usaba ropa de motociclista. Era la hija de Laxus y Mirajane, Hikari Dreyar.

\- ¡Oki, papi! - Responde la joven con el sello del gremio en mano y acercándose a la peli azul. - ¿En donde la marca y color? -

\- Mm, amarillo en mi brazo izquierdo. - Responde Rynna descubriéndose la parte mencionada.

\- Listo, ¡Bienvenida a Fairy Tail! - Hikari luego le sonrie malvada mente antes de atacar a Rynna para sorpresa de ella y no pudo evitarlo y choco contra la pared.

\- ¡Pelea! - Exclamaron Shiki y Ultear despertando.

Y una guerra campal en el gremio comenzó.

...

...

...

\- ¡Eso fue divertido! - Exclamó Shiki sonriendo emocionado.

Ya era de noche, luego de una larga batalla que Erza detuvo porque ya era tarde, Shiki y Rynna se iban a casa del pelirrojo.

Ambos tenían heridas menores, sus ropas estaban desaliñadas y estaban despeinados.

\- Si, esa perra de Hikari, la haré sufrir mañana. - Gruño la peli azul.

\- Jeje. - Río Shiki antes de detenerse frente a un edificio de apartamentos. - Bueno, aquí vivo, tengo dos habitaciones, una es la mía y la otra sera la tuya, esperó que no te moleste el espacio. -

\- No hay problema. -

Luego entraron, Rynna conoció su habitación y se fue a bañar y se fue a dormir. Shiki hizo lo mismo después de ella.

\- Bueno. - Dijo Shiki estando en su cama. - La cosas se han desarrollado de manera interesante. - Luego sonrió con emoción. - ¿Que deparará el futuro? ¡Yosh, estoy encendido! -


	3. Chapter 3

Era un nuevo día en Magnolia, y para Fairy Tail, eso significaba una nueva aventura algo que emocionaba en gran medida a cierto pelirrojo del parche, quien quería hacer una misión con su nueva compañera.

\- ¡Bien, un nuevo día! - Exclama Shiki saliendo de su cama. - ¡Es hora de empezar este nuevo día! - Y se fue directo al baño para tomar una ducha.

Pero lo que no esperaba, fue ver a cierta concejal desnuda en su baño, olvidando completamente que ahora no vivía solo. Afortunadamente, ella estaba de espaldas, pero eso no evitó que mirará por completo su piel blanca cremosa, su lindo trasero, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fue una cicatriz en forma de una estrella de seis puntas en su espalda.

\- ¡Tu ... Idiota! ¡Sal de aquí! - Grito Rynna cubriendo con una toalla cercana antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo que tenia una aura morada ominosa rodeando la.

No se hace falta de decir que Shiki terminó noqueado unos minutos por ese golpe.

\- Uhh ... Eso dolió. - Gimió el hijo de Natsu y Erza despertándose. - Tengo que tener mas cuidado ... - Murmuró notando a Rynna salir del baño.

Usaba su ropa normal, pero su cabello estaba todo mojado, ella lo miro y lo fulminó con la mirada por el incidente de hace unos minutos. Shiki río nervioso, antes de enfrascarse a hacer el desayuno.

No hizo nada del otro mundo, sólo huevos revueltos junto a algo de tocino y panqueques, y como acompañante había algo de miel para los panqueques, además hizo café, té y jugo de naranja en la mesa, ya que no sabia que le gustaba a la concejal.

\- Eso huele delicioso~. - Dijo Rynna, ya no estando molesta debido al buen aroma de la comida recién hecha, mientras miraba el desayuno preparado por su nuevo compañero. - Si sabe tan bien como huele, no me importaría si me mirarás mas~. - Dijo sensualmente la peli azul.

\- ¿Eh? - La expresión de Shiki se torno confusa. - Pero siempre te miro. - Dijo no entendiendo el significado oculto de sus palabras.

\- ... - La peli azul le dio una mirada en blanco, incrédula que el chico pueda ser tan inocente.

\- ¿Que? - Pregunto el caballero sin comprender la mirada de la chica.

\- *Suspiro* No es nada. - Rynna suspiro, no queriendo tener el explicarle el porque de su mirada.

\- Bueno, disfruta el desayuno, iré a tomar un baño y vamos al gremio, quiero tomar una misión, estoy algo corto de dinero. - Shiki sonrió y se fue al baño.

\- Uf ... Cierto, tengo que hacer misiones con el ... Bueno, que mas da. - Se quejo la peli azul antes de disponerse a comer su desayuno. - Por lo menos cocina bien~. - Dijo luego de probar un bocado de sus panqueques.

Paso una hora, y el pelirrojo y la peli azul ya estaban en camino a Fairy Tail, ambos para conocerse mejor hablaron sobre algunas de las misiones que tomaron en el pasado, además de aprender sobre la magia del otro.

La Magia de Rynna era Arca del Espacio, una magia pérdida, hermana del Arca del Tiempo, ademas de conocer muchos otros tipos de magias. Mientras la de Shiki era la Magia Dragon Knight de Fuego, una combinación de la Magia Perdida Dragon Slayer de Fuego de su padre, y la Magia Re-Equipo: Edición Caballero de su madre, pero a pesar de ello, Shiki podía usar ambas magia por separado sin problema, pero le gustaba la magia que creo.

Rynna se asombro un poco, crear una nueva magia era algo difícil, además de hacerlo con una Magia Perdida y una moderna, eso la impresionó un poco, dándose cuenta que Shiki Dragneel no era tan tonto como pensaba, parecía que el pelirrojo era un genio cuando se trataba de la magia o el combate, aunque no la sorprendió mucho debido a su linaje tanto por su padre y su madre.

Después de todo, su padre era el mago mas fuerte en existencia, cuyo hermano y tío de Shiki era el mago oscuro mas poderoso y su sobrino y primo del pelirrojo era conocido como el Rey de la Magia. En cuanto su madre, ella siempre ha sido fuerte y conocida por todo Fiore, y ahora por todo Earthland, mientras que la abuela de Shiki, y madre de Titania era una de las magas mas poderosas y creadora de la Magia Dragón Slayer.

Finalmente, llegaron al gremio y el pelirrojo abrió la puerta con una patada.

\- ¡Hemos llegado! - Exclamo Shiki sacandole una gota de sudor a Rynna.

\- ¡Hermano! - Exclamaron dos jóvenes.

La primera era una peli rosa, tenia unos catorce años, parecía una joven Erza pero con cabello rosa. Usaba una blusa naranja y pantalones rojos y sandalias.

El otro, se parecía a Shiki, incluso tenia el cabello rojo como el, tenia uno trece años, solo que sus ojos eran negros ónix, usaba una camisa blanca debajo de una pechera de metal, pantalones de mezclilla y botas de combate.

Ambos se dirigían hacia el pelirrojo del parche, la joven con fuego en su mano y el joven con una espada, listos para atacar.

Shiki sonrió e invoco su espada de fuego, desvió la espada de su hermano menor mientras bloqueó el puño de su hermanita con el mango de su espada.

\- Aún les falta un par de años para desafiarme, mocosos. - Shiki liberó una onda llameante haciéndolos retroceder.

\- ¡Mou! ¡No es justo, eres muy fuerte! - Exclamo la peli rosa.

\- Bueno, es el mayor, era esperable. - Dijo el pelirrojo menor.

\- Ya niños, dejen a su hermano. - Hablo la Reina de las Hadas poniendo tensos a sus hijos.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Son tus hermanos? - Preguntó Rynna curiosa, notando las similitudes entre Erza, Shiki, y los otros dos jóvenes.

\- Oh, cierto, solo conoces a mi madre. - Comentó Shiki. - Preséntese, chicos. -

\- ¡Soy Eileen Dragneel, soy una Dragon Slayer como papi! - Exclamo la peli rosa con una gran sonrisa.

\- Soy Ignis Dragneel, uso Re-Equipo como mamá. - Dijo el pelirrojo menor sonriendo cortésmente.

\- Soy Rynna Kinglas, soy una concejal, y me encargo de su hermano. - Dijo la peli azul.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Eso significan que están juntos? ¿Como mamá y papá? - Pregunto Eileen inocentemente dejando en shock a todos.

Excepto a Shiki, el cual solo centro su vista al segundo piso.

\- ¡No! - Exclamo Rynna. - Solo que tu hermano destruyó muchas cosas, y yo me encargo de su castigo. -

\- Oh ... Como mamá y papá. - Dijo de nuevo la peli rosa.

Rynna suspiró. - No importa ... -

\- Al fin llegas, viejo. - Dijo Shiki, llamando la atención de todos.

Y de las escaleras del segundo piso, bajo un hombre, su cabello rosa y sus ojos negros que brillaban con una llama roja.

El hombre sonrió. - Hola, hijo. - Este hombre era Natsu Dragneel, el patriarca de la familia, y el mago mas fuerte en existencia.

Rynna abrió los ojos, habiendo escuchado muchas cosas sobre el esposo de la primera maga Santa, pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad de verlo.

Detrás de Natsu, venía un castaño que se parecía mucho al peli rosa mayor, a Shiki y a Ignis, usaba un chaleco negro y blanco abierto dejando ver su buen físico, pantalones rojos con llamas negras al final del pantalón y sandalias.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quien es? - Le pregunto Rynna a Shiki.

\- Oh, el es mi hermano menor, es Haru Dragneel, aunque no es hijo de mi madre pero sigue siendo parte de la familia. - Sonrió el pelirrojo.

\- Mm, ya veo. - Murmuró Rynna comprendiendo, no era asunto suyo inmiscuirse en los asuntos familiares y amorosos de la primera maga santa y su marido.

\- Hey, hermano. Buena pesca. - Dijo Haru a su hermano mayor refiriéndose a Rynna.

\- No entiendo. - Responde Shiki sin comprender las palabras de su medio hermano.

A todos se les cae una gota de sudor ante las palabras del pelirrojo del parche, recordando que era muy ajeno a las relaciones románticas o a esos temas relacionados, incluso Natsu estaba sorprendido de lo denso que era su primogénito a veces.

\- ¿El tío Gray llego? - Pregunto Eileen curiosa a su madre, queriendo saber si sus tíos y primos habían llegado.

\- Si, llego junto a sus hijos y Juvia de su misión familiar, pero se fueron a descansar, la única que esta aquí es Ultear, debido a que ella ya no va a esas misiones recuerda. - Informo la matriarca Dragneel a su única hija.

\- Bueno, sin mas que decir, voy con mamá, le prometí que beberíamos un poco cuando volviera, adiós papá, mamá Erza, hermanos. - Se despidió Haru.

\- Adiós Haru/Hermano/Hijo. - Respondieron los Dragneel al castaño, el cual salio por la puerta posteriormente.

\- Bueno, Rynna, tomemos una misión. - Dijo Shiki a su compañera sonriendo.

\- Ah, esta bien. - Aceptó la susodicha suspirando antes de sonreír frívolamente.

\- ¡Bien! - El joven Dragneel salto hacia el tablero de misiones emocionado.

\- ¿Siempre es así? - Les pregunto la concejal a la familia del pelirrojo.

\- Si. - Dijeron los Dragneel secamente, provocando un suspiro de la peli azul.

\- ¡Rynna, mira este! - Emocionado, el Dragon Knight le mostró el cartel de misión a su compañera.

Rynna tomo el cartel mirándolo con intriga. - Mm, un monstruo toro, ¿Eh? Interesante, y la paga es buena. - Decía con mas interés en el trabajó. - Claro, vamos. -

\- ¡Yei! - Exclamo Shiki felizmente. - ¡Andando! -

\- Espera. - Interrumpido el mayor de los Dragneel, la pareja volteo mirando curiosos al hijo de Igneel. - Necesitan un nombre para su equipo. - Dijo sonriendo.

\- Nombre, ¿Eh? - Murmuro Rynna. - Okay, ¿Que tal Equipo Empíreo? - Le sugirió a su compañero.

\- ¡Me encanta! - Dijo el pelirrojo como un niño en navidad.

\- Okay, andando, compañero. - Y así ambos, peli azul y pelirrojo salieron a su misión.

...

...

...

Para fortuna del pelirrojo, el lugar de la misión era en un pueblo que no estaba lejos de Magnolia, así que podían ir caminando, el pueblo era asediado por un demonio toro cuyo refugio era una cueva, la misión era simplemente era subyugarlo.

El equipo Empíreo, llego en cuestión de dos horas de caminata que ambos tomaron como una especie de calentamiento antes del combate. Cuando llegaron al pueblo, notaron que había edificios destruidos, campos destrozados y varias personas heridas, la gente los miro notando que eran magos debido a que Rynna llevaba su gabardina del consejo, así que los pueblerinos los miraba con esperanza.

La pareja llego al edificio mas grande, el cual era el del alcalde. Entraron y vieron a la recepcionista.

\- Buenas, somos magos de Fairy Tail. - Ambos magos mostraron sus marcas, Rynna en su mano y Shiki en su hombro izquierdo. - Venimos por la misión del toro demoníaco. -

\- ¡Oh, se lo informare al alcalde! ¡En seguida vuelvo! - La mujer salio rápido y entro a la oficina del alcalde. Solo tomo unos segundos para que volviera a salir. - ¡Pasen por favor! -

Ambos magos asintieron y entraron, la oficina era algo elegante y con varios documentos, el alcalde era un hombre entre cuarenta y cincuenta años, calvo y piel morena. El hombre se paro y los miro con alivio y emoción.

\- Gracias por venir, en verdad necesitamos su ayuda. - Dijo el alcalde algo agitado, Shiki frunció el ceño mientras Rynna se mantuvo neutral.

\- Por favor, explíquenos la situación. - Replico la peli azul seriamente.

\- Bien. - El hombre se calmo antes de responder. - Desde hace unas semanas un monstruo apareció en el bosque, y cada noche a atacado el pueblo, destruyendo casas, nuestro cultivos y lastimando a mi gente ... Ya ha matado a cinco personas. - Dijo apretando los puños. - Por favor, ayúdenos. - Suplico el alcalde cayendo de rodillas.

Pero una cálida mano se posa en su hombro, el hombre levanta la vista y se encuentra con la amable sonrisa del pelirrojo del parche.

\- No se preocupe mas, porque ... - Shiki le sonrió con confianza dándole verdaderas esperanzas al hombre y a la gente del pueblo. - Ya estamos aquí. -

Luego de hablar con el alcalde, la pareja salio del edificio del alcalde, Rynna miro con curiosidad al Dragneel quien tenia una mirada de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Le pregunto la peli azul, desde que conocía al pelirrojo siempre tenia una actitud feliz, inocente e infantil. Verlo ahora tan callado y frío era extraño para ella.

\- A ese demonio ... Lo voy a matar. - Dijo Shiki con un gruñido gutural.

El cambio del hijo de Erza dejo a Rynna algo sorprendida, recordando que Shiki era alguien que le gusta la felicidad, ver a la gente sufrir era una de las cosas que enojaba al pelirrojo en gran medida.

Rynna sonrío y levanto su puño. - Lo mataremos ... Juntos. -

Shiki la miro, termino calmándose tomando una profunda exhalación y le devolvió la sonrisa a su compañera antes de chocar su puño.

\- Seguro. - Los puños de ambos se llenaron de llamas y relámpagos, el fuego era de Shiki mientras rayos carmesí rodeaban el puño de Rynna.

Y así ambos iban a completar su primera misión juntos.


	4. Chapter 4

Los dos jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, se encaminaban por el bosque cercano al pueblo en lamento por los ataques del Toro Demoníaco. Tanto Shiki y Rynna trataban de rastrear al peculiar monstruo.

Aunque tenían una pequeña ayuda, gracias a la magia del pelirrojo, este tenía unos sentidos mejorados superiores a los humanos normales, por consiguiente el sentido del olfato del Dragon Knight estaba bastante desarrollado y con el intentaba rastrear el aroma que haya dejado el monstruo a cazar.

\- ¿Aún no encuentras nada? - Pregunto un poco impaciente Rynna. Ella tenía sus manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba a su compañero con una expresión medianamente aburrida.

\- Aún no encuentro un buen rastro, este bosque es muy húmedo, eso lo hace más- De repente, el joven detiene su habla. Esa acción llamó la atención de la joven peli azul. - Lo encontré. - Anunció con suma seriedad.

Rynna sonrió. - Dulce. -

Cuando por fin Shiki logró captar el rastro dejado por el demonio toro, ambos magos se encaminaron con calma pero firmes hacia su objetivo. Ellos querían enfrentarse contra el monstruo antes del anochecer, o entonces el combate se volvería bastante complicado.

Su pequeña travesía no duró mucho llevando a ambos magos de Fairy Tail hasta una cueva no demasiado lejos del pueblo.

\- Así que es aquí. - Comentó Rynna percibiendo una presencia dentro.

\- ¿Estará despierto? - Se preguntó Shiki mirando el interior de la cueva con curiosidad.

\- Solo hay una sola forma de averiguarlo. - Le replicó su compañera con una sonrisa iniciando su camino al interior de la cueva.

Pero en ese momento en que Rynna se adentró al interior de la cueva, simplemente pasando el umbral, el sonido de una estampida se hizo escuchar confundiendo a ambos magos hasta que ...

\- ¡Cuidado! - Exclamó Shiki empujando a la concejal del camino.

De repente, un mastodonte salió de la cueva con la fuerza de un tren embistiendo a Shiki.

Afortunadamente, el hijo de Natsu logró hacer aparecer un escudo de bronce y carmesí para protegerse pero aún así fue mandado a volar por el intenso golpe.

\- ¡Gah! - Aulló el pelirrojo de dolor luego de impactar contra unos árboles.

\- ¡Shiki! - Exclamó la peli azul entre preocupada y sorprendida. Preocupada porque su compañero haya sido herido, y sorprendida por el ataque súbito del monstruo.

Además, una parte de ella estaba conmovida y enojada debido a que Shiki fue lesionado por su culpa. Por lo tanto, con furia encaró al toro Demoníaco.

\- Okay, esto no será tan sencillo. - Murmuró Rynna con molestia.

\- ¡Moooo! - Mugio el monstruo con furia, antes de voltear su mirar hacia la peli azul y gruñir le con furia.

\- ¡Ven, vaquita! - Le gritó la concejal al toro monstruoso.

La bestia, dejándose llevar por sus instintos arremetió contra la joven maga con su hacha en mano, la cual sacudía cual bate para rebanar y destrozar a Rynna.

\- ¡Tch! - La susodicha chasqueó los dientes y luego levantó su mano, la cual estaba rodeada de una aura azul.

Un signo de magia Arca del Espacio siendo activada.

Luego de repente, en el camino del Minotauro ocurrió una erupción levantando grandes escombros y pedazos de rocas del suelo golpeando al monstruo para luego ser enterrado por los mismos.

\- Hmph, eso fue por hacerme molesta, criatura molesta. - Susurro la peli azul con ira sin adulterar en sus palabras.

Sin embargo, los escombros salieron volando, Rynna se alivió que ninguno La Haya golpeado, pero enseguida se lamentó cuando el monstruo salió de los escombros y rocas casi ileso, solo con algunas heridas menores.

\- Eres tan molesto. - Gruñó Rynna, la aura azul reemplazada por una aura mirada ominosa.

El Minotauro pareció haberla escuchado y no le gustó lo que escuchó, así que arremetió aún con más furia hacia la joven.

Rynna simplemente se quedó de pie, esperando el ataque de su enemigo, ella le haría pagar por lo que le hizo a Shiki. Ante ese pensamiento, sus ojos normalmente dorados cambiaron a morado.

El monstruo bovino, el cual ya estaba cerca de la concejal hizo un tajo con su hacha hacia ella, la cual levantó su puño con energía Violeta a su alrededor, lista para contrarrestar el asalto del monstruo tauro.

Pero ...

\- ¡Yosh! - Una gran onda de choque hizo cerrar los ojos a Rynna.

Sin embargo, cuando los abrió pudo ver a Shiki deteniendo la hacha de guerra del Minotauro con su propia espada.

La ropa de Shiki estaba algo rasgada y sucia, aunque su bufanda roja estaba intacta. Tenia algunos rasguños en su piel, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien.

En sus manos, guanteletes de metal se hicieron presentes. De la misma forma, botas de metal hicieron acto de presencia en los pies del pelirrojo. Esto le permitió tener agarré en el suelo ante los fuertes y devastadores golpes del monstruo.

\- Eres fuerte ... ¡Eso me emociona! - Exclamó Shiki con una gran sonrisa.

De repente, el pelirrojo arremetió contra el monstruo que apenas pudo bloquear los golpes del joven mago. Hasta que el Minotauro se puso en la ofensiva y le dio un tremendo golpe con el hacha con ambas manos para cortar al mago de fuego a la mitad.

Una gran explosión ocurrió, y por un momento Rynna se preocupo por el mago del parche en el ojo.

\- Eres lento. -

El monstruo tauro se sorprendió de ver al mago aún lado de su hacha cuya hoja se había incrustado en el suelo y el piel del pelirrojo estaba pisando el mango.

\- Si ese golpe me daba, me hubiese matado ... Probablemente. - Comentó Shiki con una sonrisa muy frívola.

El minotauro trató de levantar su hacha, pero se encontró forcejeando para poder levantarla del peso del pie de Shiki, sin embargo se le hacía imposible.

\- Esta es mi venganza, Spanky. - Dijo Shiki antes de sonreír con malicia.

Por consiguiente, el pelirrojo saltó y le dio una patada la cabeza al Minotauro mandando lo a volar sin su hacha y haciéndolo chocar con varios árboles, de la misma manera que aquel monstruo demoníaco le había hecho pasar.

\- Uff, eso se sintió bien. - Sonrió el pelirrojo, antes de encogerse por un golpe detrás de su cabeza. - ¡Ouch! -

\- Idiota, no me robes mis momentos. - Gruñó Rynna luego de darle el leve golpe a su compañero.

\- Solo quise ayudar ... - Murmuró el joven del parche en respuesta.

La concejal suspiró con cansancio antes de sonreír. - Bueno, agradezco tu ayuda, Shiki. Me salvaste al principio. - El susodicho se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras, sin embargo, le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¡Mooooooo! - Rugió o más bien mugio el Minotauro con ira. Levantándose luego de la dura patada del mago de fuego y de súbito impacto contra varios árboles.

\- Si que parece molesto. - Comentó Rynna mirando al monstruo bovino resoplar con furia ciega.

\- Bueno, ya sabe cómo me sentí yo cuando me golpeó ese inepto. - Le replicó el Dragon Knight haciendo un leve puchero.

Rynna no lo diría, porque sabía que Shiki reaccionaría como un niño nervioso, pero verlo hacer un puchero le hizo pensar a la peli azul que el pelirrojo se veía muy lindo haciendo pucheros.

Sin embargo, todo tenía que acabar.

\- Bien, Shiki. - Llamó la concejal con seriedad, captando la atención del hijo de Erza. - Es momento de acabarlo, hay que enseñarle la justicia de la hadas a este monstruo. -

El pelirrojo solo se limitó a mirar a su compañera de equipo.

\- ¿Qué? - Le pregunto la maga con algo de molestia por su mirada casi estupefacta proveniente del chico a su lado.

\- Oh, lo siento, hehehe. - Río Shiki entre dientes. - Solo que me sorprendió un poco que ya te hayas adaptado para ser un miembro de Fairy Tail a pesar de lo renuente que estabas. -

La concejal parpadeó antes de sonreír. - Bueno, no es tan malo. Pero antes, acabemos con ese monstruo que ya me está tocando mucho la moral. -

\- ¡Yosh! ¡Ya estoy encendido! - Exclamó Shiki con emoción. Su espada se llenó en llamas Rojas furiosas.

\- Hmph. Creo que yo también me estoy encendiendo~. - Murmuró Rynna con cierta emoción sádica. Ella hizo un movimiento de mano y ráfagas de energía violeta y dorada empezaron a rodear la espada de Shiki.

El susodicho levantó una ceja ante la acción de su compañera, pero al instante sonrió ferozmente y se preparó para atacar.

El Minotauro rugió y se abalanzó contra la pareja con furia inquebrantable para arrasar con ambos de una buena vez.

Shiki sonrió. - Unison Raid: Estilo Empireo: ¡Ráfagas de Cuchillas Destructivas! -

Y entonces un inmenso torrente de llamas violaceas salieron disparadas de la espada de Shiki cuando hizo la huelga con su espada. Dicho torrente consumió por completo al Minotauro.

Cuando el ataque del pelirrojo potenciado con el poder de la peli azul paró, pudieron ver al monstruo tauro carbonizado ... Junto a un kilómetro de bosque.

\- ¡Yosh! ¡Hemos ganado! - Exclamó Shiki celebrando la primera Victoria como equipo.

\- Eh ... Si ... - Murmuró Rynna, ella simplemente se enfocaba en la gran cantidad de destrucción que Shiki provocó ... Lo peor de todo es que ella lo había ayudado en provocar tal destrucción. - Soy un fracasó como miembro del consejo ... - Se lamentó la joven.

\- ¿Eh? - Dijo el pelirrojo con confusión mirando a su compañera sin un mínimo indicio de comprensión por las palabras que ella decía.

\- No importa, simplemente volvamos al pueblo e informemos sobre el cumplimiento de la misión para así tomar la recompensa y volver a casa ... Tengo sueño, nya~. - Bostezo Rynna.

\- ¡Okay, capitana! -

Y así ambos se encaminaron de vuelta al pueblo con la buena noticia de haber cumplido la misión. El alcalde al haber escuchado la buena noticia había caído de rodillas y empezó a llorar de agradecimiento.

Ese mismo acto fue imitado por el resto del pueblo. Eso provocó que tanto Shiki y Rynna se pusieran nerviosos y tratarán de parar sus acciones.

El alcalde agradecido, no solo les pago la recompensa, sino que también les preparó un banquete a ambos magos, quiénes no quisieron desperdiciar sus hospitalidad.

Luego de comer y beber un montón, especialmente Shiki, ambos magos de Fairy Tail se encaminaron a regresar a Magnolia para informar su primer éxito como equipo y echarse una buena siesta.

Pero ...

\- ¿Eh? - Dijo Shiki deteniéndose. El mago pelirrojo empezó a mirar hacia todos lados alarmado.

\- ¿Que pasa? - Le preguntó Rynna mirándolo con curiosidad, notando que su actuar era bastante extraño.

Sin embargo, la respuesta que el joven dio fue más física que verbal, ya que este salió corriendo hacía una parte del bosque.

\- ¡Hey! - Exclamó la concejal, empezando a perseguirlo. - ¡¿Que es lo que pasa?! -

\- ¡Sangre! - Le exclamó en respuesta mientras seguía corriendo. - Huelo sangre de un humano. - Explayó el hijo de Natsu con suma seriedad.

Rynna no necesito saber más y apuro su paso al igual que el mago de fuego. No importaba lo cansada que ella estuviera, porque era un poco vaga, más sin embargo, una vida en peligro era de mayor prioridad que una simple siesta.

Afortunadamente, ambos encontraron a la persona que le pertenecia ...

Era una joven de piel Morena, poseyendo un corto pero hermoso cabello blanco. Esta se encontraba inconsciente. Usaba un vestido blanco, pero cuyo costado estaba rojo debido a la sangre que se filtraba de su ser.

Shiki no se hizo esperar y corrió a su lado, Rynna lo siguió muy de cerca. Pero cuando ambos revisaron a la herida de la joven notaron algo fuera de lo común.

\- No tiene heridas. - Le dijo Rynna a Shiki luego de revisar su costado, donde una gran mancha rojiza de sangre se ubicaba. - ¿Será de otra persona? - Se preguntó la concejal.

\- Imposible. - Dijo Shiki en respuesta, captando la atención de su compañera por la seguridad de sus palabras. - Esta sangre le pertenece, tiene su olor. -

\- Entonces ... - Sin embargo, antes de que la peli azul, la joven peli Blanca abrió los ojos para sorpresa de ambos.

\- ¿Quienes son? - Les pregunto la joven con confusión.

Y así, el equipo Empireo se había metido en su primera más grande aventura.


End file.
